The overall aim of the proposed research is to produce an antibody-based, inexpensive, disposable assay that can, in one single test, screen for a wide range of antibiotics in milk samples obtained from individual cows, individual tankers, and bulk tanks. This test will aid the USFDA and the dairy industry in monitoring and regulating the quality and safety of the milk supply with respect to contamination with antibiotics. Methods will be developed to immobilize drugs on surfaces (biochips) that will be used to assay for those drugs in milk samples using a simple, fluorescence pattern-recognition format. This type of assay will address a need in the industry for an all-inclusive test for multiple contaminants that does not require extensive operator training. Many spin-off applications in contaminant screening will be made feasible by the demonstration of the biochip antibody screening assay. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Rapid antibiotics testing of tanker milk required by FDA regulations means that there is a substantial market for rapid tests.